In electrical harnesses such as are used in automobiles, it has become conventional to utilize connectors of both the male and female type which have closely spaced contacts. The close spacing of the contacts makes it difficult for connecting to the contacts as in testing continuity, signal or voltage. One type of connector test adapter that has heretofore been suggested, the contact tip is clinched to a wire at one end and the wire is in turn connected to a tubular machined part at the other end that functions as a jack or socket for receiving a banana clip of a wire that extends to the test instrument. A plastic insulation is provided over the wire and the metal part. In order to permit close spacing, the wire is manually bent.
One of the problems with such an arrangement is that the continual bending of the wire results in breakage and lessens the life of the connector test adapter.
Accordingly among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a connector test adapter which can be repeatedly used and permits connection to closely spaced contacts of a connector; which is easier to manufacture; which has a long life; and which can be readily color coded for connector tips of various types.
In accordance with the invention, the connector test adapter comprises a closely wound spring comprising a first portion having one diameter and a second portion having a larger diameter. A connector tip is fastened to the first portion and projects beyond the end thereof and the second portion is adapted to function as a banana jack receiving a banana plug. The entire spring is enclosed in a plastic insulating sleeve and the sleeve projects beyond the second portion of the spring.